Cream a Coelininha
thumb Cream the Rabbit Background information Feature films Sonic The Hedgehog Television programs Sonic Satam Sonic Underground Sonic X Sonic Boom Sonic e os Amigos Video games Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Heroes Sonic Riders Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Free Riders Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Voice Sonja Ball Sarah Wulfeck Rebecca Honig Michelle Ruff Tress MacNeille Kate Micucci Inspiration Cream Character information Other names Cream-Girl, Little Sis, Sweetie Cream-Pie Personality Brave, Cute and Cheerful Goal Oh hello, Sonic, Sally and Tails! Allies Sonic the Hedgehog Princess Sally Acorn Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cosmo the Seedrian Manic the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog Likes Charmy Bee #Cream the Rabbit ##Cream the Rabbit ##Appearances ###First appearance ###Game appearances ###Appearances in other media ##Real-world designer(s) ###Creator (real-world) ##Voice actor(s) ###English voice actor(s) ###Japanese voice actor(s) ###Other language voice actor(s) ##Biographical overview ###Age ###Relatives ###Nickname ###Species ##Physical description ###Gender ###Height ###Weight ###Fur ###Skin ###Eyes ###Attire ##Alignment and character traits ###Alignment ###Affiliation ###Favorite food ###Likes ###Dislikes ##Powers and abilities ###Skills ###Moves and techniques ###Ability type ##Contents ##Concept and creationEditar ##AppearanceEditar ##HistoryEditar ###Early lifeEditar ###Sonic Advance seriesEditar ####Sonic Advance 2Editar ####Sonic Advance 3Editar ###Sonic HeroesEditar ###Shadow the HedgehogEditar ###Sonic BattleEditar ###Sonic RushEditar ###Sonic Chronicles: The Dark BrotherhoodEditar ###Sonic Free RidersEditar ###Sonic ColorsEditar ###Sonic GenerationsEditar ##Other game appearancesEditar ###Sonic Adventure DX: Director's CutEditar ###Sonic Riders seriesEditar ####Sonic RIdersEditar ####Sonic Riders: Zero GravityEditar ###Sonic and the Secret RingsEditar ###Mario & Sonic seriesEditar ###Super Smash Bros. seriesEditar ####Super Smash Bros. BrawlEditar ####Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii UEditar ###Sonic Jump seriesEditar ####Sonic Jump (2012)Editar ####Sonic Jump FeverEditar ###Sonic DashEditar ###Sonic RunnersEditar ###Sonic Forces: Speed BattleEditar ##PersonalityEditar ##Powers and abilitiesEditar ###Physical abilitiesEditar ###Combat skillsEditar ####Fighting StyleEditar ####Techniques and MovesEditar ###Miscellaneous SkillsEditar ###Color PowersEditar ##RelationshipsEditar ###Vanilla the RabbitEditar ###CheeseEditar ###Amy RoseEditar ###Blaze the CatEditar ###Sonic the HedgehogEditar ###Shadow the HedgehogEditar ###Friends/alliesEditar ###Enemies/RivalsEditar ##In other mediaEditar ###Sonic XEditar ###Archie ComicsEditar ##ReceptionEditar ##QuotesEditar ##Theme songsEditar ##TriviaEditar =Cream the Rabbit= English EDITAR COMPARTILHAR---- :For other uses of the term, see Cream the Rabbit (disambiguation). Cream the RabbitEditar [1]Cream the Rabbit AppearancesEditar First appearanceEditar Sonic Advance 2 Game appearancesEditar *''Sonic Mega Collection'' (art) *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (Cameo) *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Rivals'' (Collectible cards) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (Party mode) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (as a Trophy and sticker) *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' (DS version) *''Sonic Generations'' (Console/PC version) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (referee) *''Sonic Jump'' (Cameo) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (Cameo) *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (Mii costume) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U] (trophy) *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' (Cameo) *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' Appearances in other mediaEditar *Archie Comics *''Sonic Comic'' *Mickey e os Superpilotos Versão de MinnieSonic28 *Minnie´s and Cream´s Bow-Toons *A Casa do Mickey Mouse *Warner Bros 27 All Star Laff A Lympics World Tour Versão de MinneTails58 *Sonic Underground Versão De MiauCream29 *Sonic X Versão De CreamLuigi25 *Sonic e os Superpilotos *Sonic e os Amigos Real-world designer(s)Editar Creator (real-world)Editar Sonic Team Voice actor(s)Editar English voice actor(s)Editar *Sarah Wulfeck (2004) *Rebecca Honig (2005-2010) *Michelle Ruff (2010-2016) *Kate Micucci (2016-present e Mickey e Sonic e os Superpilotos) *Tress MacNeille (Sonic e os Superpilotos e Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: The Three Musketeers) Japanese voice actor(s)Editar Sayaka Aoki Other language voice actor(s)Editar *Marie Millet (French) *Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian) *Nicole Hannak (German) *Geni Rey (Spanish) Biographical overviewEditar AgeEditar 6[1] RelativesEditar Vanilla the Rabbit (mother) NicknameEditar *Creamy *Cute rabbit SpeciesEditar Rabbit Physical descriptionEditar GenderEditar Female HeightEditar 70 cm (2' 3")[1] WeightEditar 12 kg (26.4 lb)[1] FurEditar Princeton orange, cream, white SkinEditar Peach EyesEditar Cinnamon-brown AttireEditar *White gloves with golden cufflinks *Vermilion dress with white collar *Cobalt duel-flap tie *Vermilion and yellow shoes *White socks Alignment and character traitsEditar AlignmentEditar Good AffiliationEditar Team Sonic Happy Helpers with Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck and Amy Rose Favorite foodEditar Ice cream LikesEditar *Her Chao friends Cheese and Chocola *TV (particularly the "NEXT show")[1] *Helping people *Her friends *Drawing *Picking flowers *Playing make-believe *Vanilla *Adventures DislikesEditar *Others being sad *People hurt *Violence *Kidnappers *Scary people *Her friends being in danger *Chaos Gamma *Dr. Eggman *Phi *G-merl (formerly) *Pir'Oth Ix Powers and abilitiesEditar SkillsEditar *Flight *Super speed *Grinding *Pure heart *Extreme Gear riding skills *Hyper-go-on usage Moves and techniquesEditar *Ascending Flight *Air C. Cannon *Attack Support 4 *Acceleration Up Lv 1 *Boost Mode *C. Air Cracker *C. Revolution *Chao Arch *Chao Attack *Chao Cannon *Chao Circle *Chao Dash *Chao Dunk *Chao Knight *Chao Rush *Chao Salom *Chao Tornado *Chao Winder *Chao Ball Attack *Chao Rolling Attack *Chao Spinning Attack *Cheese Attack *Cheese Tornado *Cream Ballet *Cream Cracker *Cream Heal *Cream Hop *Cream Jump *Cream Run *Cream Style *Crouch *Cure *Dash *Demoralize *Flying *Floating Fall *Flower Festival *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Heal *Hip Drop *Mid-Air Chao Attack *Mid-Air Chao Ball Attack *Mid-Air Chao Spinning Attack *Quick Ascent *Sad Face *Slide *Sonic Overdrive (requires Sonic and Big) *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Step Attack *Strength Support 4 *Refresh *Revive *Tag Action *Thunder Shoot *Tough *Trick Action Ability typeEditar Flight [2] A friend of a friend is always a friend! [3] — Cream the Rabbit, Sonic Rush[2] : Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu za Rabitto?)is a fictional character from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao,[3] especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Dr. Eggmanentered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Dani and Doggy. ContentsEditar http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_the_Rabbit# hide#Concept and creation #Appearance #History ##Early life ##Sonic Advance series ###Sonic Advance 2 ###Sonic Advance 3 ##Sonic Heroes ##Shadow the Hedgehog ##Sonic Battle ##Sonic Rush ##Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood ##Sonic Free Riders ##Sonic Colors ##Sonic Generations #Other game appearances ##Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut ##Sonic Riders series ###Sonic RIders ###Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity ##Sonic and the Secret Rings ##Mario & Sonic series ##Super Smash Bros. series ###Super Smash Bros. Brawl ###Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ##Sonic Jump series ###Sonic Jump (2012) ###Sonic Jump Fever ##Sonic Dash ##Sonic Runners ##Sonic Forces: Speed Battle #Personality #Powers and abilities ##Physical abilities ##Combat skills ###Fighting Style ###Techniques and Moves ##Miscellaneous Skills ##Color Powers #Relationships ##Vanilla the Rabbit ##Cheese ##Amy Rose ##Blaze the Cat ##Sonic the Hedgehog ##Shadow the Hedgehog ##Friends/allies ##Enemies/Rivals #In other media ##Sonic X ##Archie Comics #Reception #Quotes #Theme songs #Trivia #References Concept and creationEditarEditar Like Sonic and Silver, Cream was originally supposed to be a different kind of animal: she was supposed to be a fox who looked very similar to Tails but in pigtails and the second design she appeared to be a squirrel with many tails.[4] Her name is a pun of the foods "vanilla cream," and "cream cheese" which underlines her relationships with Cheese and Vanilla the Rabbit.[5] Cream was specifically created by Sonic Team for Sonic Heroes to fill out the role as the Fly Type character for Team Rose. However, the team decided to already introduce Cream in Sonic Advance 2''to make her more familiar to players and make ''Sonic Advance 2''feel fresher in comparison to ''Sonic Advance. According to Sega, Cream was designed as a playable character for beginner players.[6] As her offensive maneuver, Cream was given the Chao Attack since it would damage her image as a sweet girl if she would attack enemies herself.[5] AppearanceEditarEditar Cream is a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. HistoryEditarEditar Early lifeEditarEditar The majority of Cream's past is unknown. Growing up, Cream was raised by her mother, Vanilla, and was brought up like a princess under her mother's kind, but strict discipline.[1][3][7][8] This parenting is what gave Cream her polite manners, but also her childishness. At some point, she met Cheese and the two of them became inseparable friends, with Cream taking Cheese with her wherever she would go.[9] ''Sonic Advance'' seriesEditarEditar ''Sonic Advance 2''EditarEditar In Sonic Advance 2, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman along with her mother when Eggman attempted to build the Eggman Empire. While Cream and Cheese were detained by the doctor, however, Sonic the Hedgehog showed up and freed them. Recognizing Sonic as the world-famous hero, Cream thanked Sonic for his help before he ran off to save his friends and stop Eggman. However, Cream wanted to save her mother from Eggman's clutches, so she and Cheese joined Sonic in his mission. [4]Cream being reunited with her mother. Joined by Tails and Knuckles along the way, Cream and her friends seemingly defeated Eggman. Shortly after, they found Vanilla, only for Cream to have her mother kidnapped in front of her by Eggman in a new mech. Heartbroken, Cream cried at the loss of her mother, but Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and promised Cream to save Vanilla. True to his word, Sonic got Vanilla back, and Cream was happily reunited with her mother, though Sonic left before Cream could thank him. ''Sonic Advance 3''EditarEditar In Sonic Advance 3, after the Earth was split into seven regions by a massive Chaos Control induced by Dr. Eggman, Cream was taking a walk with Cheese in Cyber Track, but got lost. There, she met Sonic and their friends, and joined up with them to undo Eggman's work on the planet. [5]Cream befriends G-merl. While crossing the different regions, Cream and her friends successfully collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, they also faced Dr. Eggman's newest creation, G-merl, a rebuilt version of Emerl. In the end, Cream and her friends got to the Emerald Altar where they beat the Hyper EggRobo and used the Master Emerald to restore the planet. Soon after, Cream and the others found Sonic following his battle with Ultimate G-merl and welcomed him back before following him towards new adventures. Some time after, Cream and her mother found G-merl's broken body on a beach and brought him to Tails, who repaired G-merl and restored his predecessor's friendly personality. Cream soon after befriended G-merl, who came to live with her and Vanilla. ''Sonic Heroes''EditarEditar [6]Cream having saved their clue. In Sonic Heroes, when Chocola had gone missing, Cream and Cheese went looking for him. They eventually met Sonic and Dani who revealed they were looking for Sonic and Tails respectively. As they pondered on Dani's clue to their friends' whereabouts, Cream got it back when it nearly blew away. She was also nearly blown away herself, but was saved by Dani. Regrouping, the quartet set out to find their friends, forming Team Cream. Which searching near the sea, Team Rose ran afoul with Dr. Eggman, but Cream and her team beat him and his Egg Hawk. After that, the team followed Dani's hunch about Sonic's whereabouts to Grand Metropolis, though Cream had her doubts about it. After escaping the Power Plant, Team Cream eventually found Team Sonicand fought them, hoping they could make Sonic tell them of Froggy and Chocola's whereabouts, but Team Sonic gave them the slip during the fight. Getting to Casino Park, Cream was surprised by Sonic's aversion to Amy (though she kept quiet about it) before the team decided to find Eggman and thereby Sonic. While scrolling, they were met by Eggman's robot hordewhich they defeated. As they got to Rail Canyon, Cream saw Cheese sensed Chocola nearby while her friends picked up on the others. When they reached Eggman's base, Eggman attack them in the Egg Albatross, but they beat him. After the fight, however, they learned the Eggman they fought was a copy and Froggy and Chocola were not there, much to Cream's sadness. Suspecting that Eggman were behind their kidnappings, Team Rose decided to find Eggman to free their friends. Continuing their journey through the jungle, Team Rose came across Team Chaotix who demanded Cheese, which made Cream suspect that they were the one who took Chocola. After having to fight Team Chaotix, Team Rose found Hang Castle which Cream found scary, but was nonetheless urged on by Amy. After they escaped from Mystic Mansion, Team Rose met Eggman and his robot horde, but they defeated it. [7]Team Rose reunited with Froggy and Chocola. Following that, Team Rose got to the Egg Fleet where they searched for Eggman's fleet and eventually found the Final Fortress. There, they found Eggman in his Egg Emperor and beat him. Though their opponent turned out to be another fake, it released Chocola and Froggy, and Cream was happy on behalf of Cheese. She and Big then watched laughing as Amy saw and chased after Sonic. Later, Team Rose, Sonic, Chaotix and Dark witnessed the return of Metal Sonic, the true kidnapper of Froggy and Chocola and mastermind behind the teams' adventures, who had been impersonating Eggman so he could follow them and copy their data in a plan to conquer the world himself, and saw him transform into Metal Madness. Seeing that the teams had collected all the Chaos Emeralds, the real Dr. Eggman came up with the plan of using them against Metal Sonic. Cream and her team then stayed behind to stall Metal Madness with the others while Team Sonic prepared the Chaos Emeralds. After completing their task, Team Rose watched Team Super Sonic beat Metal Overlord. Following the battle, Cream and the rest of her team said goodbye to Dani as resumed chasing Sonic. ''Shadow the Hedgehog''EditarEditar In Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream wandered into Cryptic Castle with Cheese. While inside, however, she was trapped and separated from Cheese. Fortunately, she was rescued by Shadow and Amy when they came to find her, though she quickly pleaded them to find Cheese. After Shadow found Cheese, Cream thanked him for his help and was reunited with her Chao. ''Sonic Battle''EditarEditar In Sonic Battle, Cream and Cheese were dragged by Amy into helping her with boxercise training, though Cream did not like the violence or Amy's overexertion. Eventually, Cream met Emerl, a Gizoid Sonic had found which she had heard of, when Amy came over with him. Amy explained that Emerl was hers and Sonic's practice baby for starting a family, though Cream doubted that was the case. As Amy tried to restart her training, Cream initially stayed away and told Emerl about Amy's obsession with it, but was eventually forced to participate until Amy and Emerl left to find Chaos Emeralds.[8]Cream tells Emerl about sadness and emotions. A while later, Cream, Cheese and Amy watched over Emerl while Sonic and Tails checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald. While they were on their own however, Cream, Cheese and Emerl were taken hostage by Dr. Eggman and brought to the Gimme Shelter as a part of a trap for Sonic. There, they tried to escape when they were attacked by Guard Robos. Though Emerl beat them, Cream did not like the violence and taught Emerl about sadness and emotions. They were soon after attacked by E-121 Phis, but while Emerl destroyed them and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was sad for refusing to help in the fight. By having Emerl trick Eggman, Cream, Cheese and Emerl learned of an escape route from the Gimme Shelter and the key for it. Though they found the key while Emerl destroyed the Phis guarding it and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was scared by Emerl's brutality and began crying until Emerl calmed down. When they reached the escape route they found Chaos Gamma guarding it. As Chaos Gamma attacked Emerl, Emerl refused to fight back because he did not want to make Cream cry again. Though shaken, Cream was encouraged by Cheese and stood up to fight Chaos Gamma, giving them enough time to retreat from Chaos Gamma. Cream then apologized to Emerl for getting him hurt and the two reconciled and decided to prepare themselves to fight Chaos Gamma. Once Cream seemed ready, they returned to Chaos Gamma and defeated him. As Chaos Gamma lamented his defeat, Cream told him that the power he craved from Emerl should be used to protect others before Chaos Gamma relinquished his Emerald Shard which combined with their Emerald Shards to make a whole Chaos Emerald for Emerl. Eggman then arrived, but Cream and her friends caught Eggman in one of his own traps, allowing them to contact Sonic to pick them up. Some time afterwards, Cream met Emerl again who had come to fight her so he could fight Shadow. Though Cream accepted, she was still defeated. Later, Cream and Cheese came to see Emerl stop Eggman and his Final Egg Blaster onboard the Death Egg through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as expected, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. Lamenting their impending doom, Cream pleaded Sonic to stop Emerl. When Sonic's original plan to stop Emerl with the Master Emerald failed, however, he had to destroy Emerl. Once it was done, Cream wept over Emerl's death, though she was assured by Sonic that Emerl still existed in the Emerald Shards. ''Sonic Rush''EditarEditar [9]Cream and Cheese meet Blaze. In Sonic Rush, Cream and Cheese came across Blaze the Cat while on their own. While Cream hid from Blaze in the bushes so they could get closer to talk to her, Blaze noticed her, so Cream introduced herself and asked if she wanted to be friends. Once Blaze greeted her, Cream took Blaze to her home where they met Vanilla. Over a cup of tea, Cream learned that Blaze was looking for the Sol Emeralds which had been taken by Dr. Eggman so she could save her world. Cream therefor offered out of friendship to be Blaze's guide when she refused to seek Sonic's help, which Blaze reluctantly accepted. While looking for and collecting the Sol Emeralds, Cream offered Blaze a visit to the flower garden, but was declined, when they met Knuckles. Cream introduced Blaze and Knuckles to each other (though she infuriated Knuckles by mentioning his shortcomings), but when Knuckles grew suspicious of Blaze, Cream had to leave with Blaze while leaving Knuckles buried under rocks. A while later, Cream was looking for Sonic for his help despite Blaze's protest when they met Amy. After Cream had introduced Amy and Blaze to each other (though she got Amy angry by noting her shortcomings too), she decided after Amy had left that they should follow her, sure that Amy's inner "Sonic Radar" would take them straight to Sonic. Her statement finally made Blaze smile, much to Cream's joy. Sometime later, Cream and Blaze finally found Sonic and Tails. However, Blaze still did not want their help and left, so Cream followed her despite wondering why she did not ask for their help. When Blaze then asked Cream what kind of person Sonic was, Cream simply answered that he was "like the wind." Later, after getting six Sol Emeralds back, they met Amy again, where Cream and Amy taught Blaze a little about how they were all friends now until Knuckles came to settle the score with Blaze. However, Cream helped Blaze get away by flying off with her. Cream and Blaze eventually made it to Dead Line where they got the last Sol Emerald back and finally joined forces with Sonic and Tails. As Cream was scared of hearing from her friends that both their dimensions were on the verge of vanishing due to Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's mischief, she was taken hostage by Dr. Eggman as a trap for Blaze. However, Cream was saved by Blaze at Point W and the two were happily reunited as best friends. A while afterwards, Cream came to Blaze's aid with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails when Eggman and Eggman Nega drained all her Sol Emeralds of their power to conquer both dimensions. There, Cream and her friends gave Blaze their moral support, allowing Blaze to recharge the Sol Emeralds and become Burning Blaze. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze had defeated the doctors and saved both dimensions, Cream was crying over that Blaze had left to go home to her world. However, she became much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood''EditarEditar [10]Cream tells about how she lost Cheese. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cream was out picking flowers with Cheese in Green Hill Zone when they were attacked by wild animals and were separated. While looking for Cheese, Cream met Sonic and her friends and asked for help looking for Cheese. Once Sonic returned with Cheese, Cream thanked him and joined them in their latest adventure where they were trying to stop a group called the Marauder after they had stolen the Chaos Emeralds. Cream and the team eventually found Eggman, who they believed were in league with the Marauders. However, the doctor claimed that he opposed the Marauders too and that he had been reformed, willing to help Cream and the others by leading them into Metropolis where the Marauders were stationed and had drawn Angel Island to with the Chaos Emeralds, which the team accepted. Along the way, they discovered the Marauders were a group of echidnas from the Nocturnus Clan, exiled to the Twilight Cage 4,000 years ago. After entering Metropolis, Cream and the team made it to Angel Island where they assisted Sonic in trying to stop the Nocturnus Clan's leader, Imperator Ix, who sought to rule the world, from stealing the Master Emerald. Despite their efforts though, Ix got away with the Master Emerald and used it to create a wormhole into Sonic’s dimension so the Nocturnus Clan could conquer it. Having survived Angel Island's fall, the team came up with the plan of going after Ix into the Twilight Cage and reclaim the Emeralds to stop Ix. Using the Blue Cyclone Tails and Eggman created for this purpose, Cream and her friends traveled into the Twilight Cage while Eggman remained behind to watch the wormhole. Inside the Twilight Cage, Cream and the team got five of the Chaos Emeralds back and forged alliances with the alien races in the Twilight Cage. When they prepared infiltrated Nocturne to find the last Emeralds, the group was able to enter this stronghold with the help from their alien allies. Once they arrived on Nocturne, the group got the last Chaos Emeralds back and Cream participated in the final battle against Ix while Knuckles got the Master Emerald back. After Sonic had defeated Ix, Ix started to close the wormhole out of the Twilight Cage, but Cream and the others got through it just in time. When they returned home however, Cream and her friends saw that much time had passed, thus allowing Eggman to rebuild his forces, which they faced upon exit from the Twilight Cage. In combat, Cream has low damage power and low armor, and her inexperience means she can only attack once per round. Her cheers are powerful, however, and her her teammates become stronger in battle. ''Sonic Free Riders''EditarEditar [11]Cream in Sonic Free Riders. In Sonic Free Riders, Cream came to the World Grand Prix hosted by Dr. Eggman, intending to cheer Amy and her friends participating in the races on, but Amy had her join the tournament with her and Vector as part of Team Rose. After Cream barely caught up to her team when they hurried out to register, they went up against Team Heroes for their first race. After winning over Team Heroes, Cream had her Extreme Gear praised by Tails, which Cream considered an important testimony. In their second race, Cream and her Team had to face Team Babylon. Between the races, Cream kept Vector grounded after he got fired up about the crash prize. Eventually, Team Rose beat Team Babylon and Cream greeted her mother over TV, promising to keep doing her best. At the finals, Team Rose's last opponent was Team Dark. Between the races, Cream tried to keep the peace between Amy and Vector. When it seemed Cream and her team were sure to win after winning the last race, it turned out that E-10000B was too damaged to be in the decisive race, meaning their last victory did not count, much to Cream's disappointment. As such Team Rose had to race Team Dark again to determine the champions. Regardless, Team Rose still beat Team Dark, ensuring their victory, where Cream announce her joy to Cheese and her mother back home. No sooner though, she had to bring Amy back for the awards ceremony when Amy ran off to find Sonic. Over the course of the following tournaments, Team Rose suffered their own fair share of defeats. Cream, however, remained ever optimistic and polite about her losses while promising to do better next time. After the tournament was over, Cream and the other teams went to the awards ceremony to collect their prizes but Eggman made all of the competitors race his "ultimate Gear-jockey robot". After the race, Eggman revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to gather the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda. Eggman then challenged the others to a race which Cream accepted, refusing to let a "cheater" like him win. After defeating Eggman, however, Metal Sonic revealed himself as the one controlling E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while using the real data to beat Sonic on Extreme Gear. Cream and the others remained behind and watched Sonic and Metal Sonic race each other, with Sonic emerging victorious. After it was revealed that there never was cash prize to begin with, Cream felt sorry for Vector who was upset over it before she and the others left. ''Sonic Colors''EditarEditar [12]Cream and Cheese are saved by Sonic. In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, Cream and Cheese accidentally wandered into Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park while out on a walk. There, she was attacked by Orbot and Cubot who thought that Cheese was a Wisp. Luckily, Sonic showed up and saved her. As Sonic and Tails asked her how she ended up in the park, she explained how she got there and that the elevator to the park was "quite exciting." Cream and Cheese were soon after attacked by Cubot again while protecting a Chao, but Sonic came to their aid. As Cubot left, cursing he would not get dinner now, Cream felt bad for Cubot. Though Sonic was amazed by Cream's sympathy, Cream insisted that everyone had to eat to become big and strong. When Sonic gave an excellent performance for her, Cream suggested that they gave a name to the Chao they protected. Tails suggested "Tornado", but as the Chao did not like it, Cream named it "Milk" instead. ''Sonic Generations''EditarEditar In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Cream and Cheese attended and helped prepare Sonic's surprise birthday party. When Sonic arrived, Cream and the rest welcomed him. As the party started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared, and Cream and Cheese were sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Hole and ended up in the White Space, where they were turned into statues due to the Time Eater's effects. [13]Cream and Cheese after returning to normal. Eventually, Cream and Cheese were returned to normal by Sonic and Classic Sonic. When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and Classic Eggman, Cream arrived at the scene of the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonics. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Cream and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left off, Cream later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Classic Tails when they returned to their own world. Other game appearancesEditarEditar ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut''EditarEditar Cream makes a cameo in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the GameCube/PC and in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Adventure. In these games, Cream can be seen at various points during the story flying around Station Square, such as near the station and Twinkle Park and well as the area housing Casinopolis. ''Sonic Riders'' seriesEditarEditar ''Sonic RIders''EditarEditar In Sonic Riders, Cream appears as a playable character. She can be unlocked after clearing the Hero storyline. In this game, she is a Flight Type character, and her default Extreme Gear is the Smile. She also has her own unique variety of attacks. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity''EditarEditar [14]Cream in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Cream appears as a playable character that can be used in Free Races. She can be unlocked after clearing the Heroes storyline. Like in Sonic Riders, her default Extreme Gear in this game is the Smile. She also has her own unique attack that she can execute when obtaining an Attack. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings''EditarEditar In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Cream appears as a playable character in the Party Mode. She can be unlocked by obtaining forty-two Fire Souls. ''Mario & Sonic'' seriesEditarEditar Cream appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and its sequel Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a Referee in some sports. She also cheers the player on with Toad in Festival Mode and she gives Knuckles a mission in Biathlon in the DS Adventure Tour. When her task is completed, she will reward you with a Fighter's stick. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Cream once again serves as one of the more common referees alongside Toad, Espio, and Charmy Bee. She, along with Toad host the London Party Mode option of the game, and she also seen to make cameos in various events. A suit based on her can also be unlocked and be worn by the player's Mii. ''Super Smash Bros.'' seriesEditarEditar ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''EditarEditar In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Cream appears as one of the Trophies and Stickers: ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii UEditarEditar In [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U], Cream appears as a trophy in both versions of the game: ''Sonic Jump'' seriesEditarEditar ''Sonic Jump'' (2012)EditarEditar In [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Jump_(2012) Sonic Jump (2012)], Cream was supposed to be released as a playable character in an update, but was later scrapped. Despite this, Cream holds a record of 1100m in every stage of Arcade Mode, placing sixth on the preset leaderboards. ''Sonic Jump Fever''EditarEditar In Sonic Jump Fever, Cream was again planned to become a playable character through an update, but was never made available for unknown reasons. However, she does appear on the game's preset leaderboards, placing eighth in each Zone. When playing a Zone, a destructible monitor containing Cream's portrait will appear if her score has been passed. ''Sonic Dash''EditarEditar In Sonic Dash, Cream makes an appearance as a playable character. In this game, she can be unlocked by paying 75 Red Star Rings. During the Easter Global Challenge, it was also possible to unlock Cream. ''Sonic Runners''EditarEditar [19]Cream in Sonic Runners. In Sonic Runners, Cream is a playable Fly Type character. In gameplay, she can float in midair and lower the game's speed by 10%, although at the cost of cutting the score in half. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Cream came with Team Rose to Sonic's birthday party. However, the group ended up getting caught by Dr. Eggman when the evil scientist trashed the party with his Death Egg drones. Shortly after, they were freed by Team Sonic, and Cream briefly apologized to Sonic for being a burden on his birthday. Once Sonic returned to the party after beating Eggman, Cream promised to always be behind him. During the "Tropical Resort Event", Cream accompanied Team Rose on a relaxing trip to a beach resort, where they eventually met Team Sonic. Hearing that the heroes were tracking Dr. Eggman, Cream could not offer much information on the scientist's whereabouts until Big pulled him out of the water. Hearing Eggman planned to turn Mother Wisp evil, Cream and her team joined Team Sonic and helped them save Mother Wisp. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle''EditarEditar In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Cream, along with Cheese, is a playable character who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.5.0 update. She has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: PersonalityEditarEditar [20]Cream's profile in Sonic Generations. Because of her mother's teachings in the importance of manners, Cream is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved,[1][10] speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. With her politeness being like second-nature to her, Cream acts out her teachings with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants,[11] Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice.[12] Cream is sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude.[13] She is similarly very considerate, charitable and friendly, always eager to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge.[1][10] She is also not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. A spirited go-getter, Cream is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does.[8][9] Like Sonic, Cream loves adventures and is always eager to bravely charge off into the next one.[13] Because of her age and upbringing though, she is a little naïve and simple-minded at times.[12] As such, she does not always see things right away and can accidentally speak out others' flaws or get herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems.[12] She can also be sensitive and childish,[9] being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream is one who enjoys the simpler things in life and loves spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, she is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms.[14] Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases.[13] Powers and abilitiesEditarEditar Physical abilitiesEditarEditar Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she can still fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic as seen in Sonic Generations. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, as seen in Sonic Heroes, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. Like other characters in the series, Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic.[15]When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her.[16]While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. Combat skillsEditarEditar Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends.[13] If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. Fighting StyleEditarEditar In battle, Cream fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks, or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away, while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. When not fighting opponents herself, Cream focuses on providing support to her allies, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where her POW moves are all cheers that can empower and encourage her allies. Techniques and MovesEditarEditar Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge into her target. This allows her to attack from long distance almost instantly, a contrast to other characters who lacks long-range attacks. Over time, Cream has developed several variants of this technique such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese spin into a target, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Cream is able to perform the Spin Attack where she curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes, along with the various forms derived from it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Miscellaneous SkillsEditarEditar Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. As an offspring of her good-hearted nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart.[17] In Sonic Free Riders, Cream has demonstrated very high Extreme Gear rider skills, being able to hold her own against some of the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer during the World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Cream can pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques with her Extreme Gear while in midair, moving at incredible speeds, She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control. Color PowersEditarEditar :Main article: Color Power By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Cream can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Cream has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. RelationshipsEditarEditar Vanilla the RabbitEditarEditar Vanilla being Cream's mother is a very important role in her life. Cream, likewise, loves her mother as both shower love on each other. Basically because of her mother, Cream is such a well mannered rabbit as Vanilla brought her up very nicely. Both share the same kind, loving and pious personality as seen in Sonic Rush as both were acting the same and kind way to Blaze the Cat when they had invited her to their home. In Sonic Advance 2, Cream is worried throughout the game for her mother as she was kidnapped, and cried in grief after Eggman took her away when she was found again. CheeseEditarEditar Cheese is Cream's Chao friend along with his brother Chocola, they have been together since their debut in Sonic Advance 2, the two are rarely seen apart from the other and they go everywhere together. The two of them work well together and even give each other courage.[18] Amy RoseEditarEditar Cream and Amy share a very close relationship like sisters similar to how Tails and Sonic are like brothers. They are both a part of Team Rose along with Big. In Sonic Advance 3 they were known as "Team Jubilee". In Sonic Rush Amy seems to enjoy talking to Cream by stopping her from helping Blaze by saying "Cream, we better have a little talk..." and even took out her hammer when Cream replied "Not again!". Amy and Cream worry about each other and try to help each other. Amy is also very caring for Cream, in Shadow the Hedgehog she looks for Cream in Cryptic Castle and constantly tells Shadow that they must find her. In Sonic Chronicles, Amy tells Cream "You poor thing, what are you doing here by yourself?" when the player meets Cream and then she tells the player they have to find Cheese. In Sonic Battle Cream looked upset when Amy was in battle with weights on in order to lose weight and to become stronger. In Sonic Free Riders when Amy and Vector get into an argument, Cream tries to get in and break the argument, reminding them that they have to race. Cream also describes Amy's obsession with Sonic 'short-sighted' in Sonic Rush. Despite not wanting to help Amy chase Sonic, Cream still sticks up to Amy and helps her out like a side-kick. Blaze the CatEditarEditar [21]Cream and Blaze As Blaze was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Cream had surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Cream instead walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Cream then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Cream as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Cream's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Cream and briefly thought she had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Cream had used her flying powers to escape the explosion. When Blaze left to her own dimension, Cream was seen crying but was later comforted by Sonic. In Sonic Generations, they are seen interacting with each other again at Sonic's birthday party. Sonic the HedgehogEditarEditar Cream basically looks up to Sonic as an older brother[19] and is like a sister to him.[20] She also takes him as her savior and highly respects him. She often calls him by the name of "Mr. Sonic" as, due to her polite nature, she believes it to be good manners. They first met in Sonic Advance 2 where he was destined to save Cream and her mother which led to a soft relationship between the two. When they met, Sonic was shocked at how polite she was, when she bowed to thank him. In Sonic Rush, Cream marks Sonic as the first one to look up for help to Blaze but left her uninterested. This shows her high caliber of respect. She also made Blaze's and Sonic's bond closer. In Sonic Generations, Cream and Cheese were among the many characters that attended Sonic's birthday party. If Classic Sonic rescues them, Cream mistakes him for Modern and asks if he got a haircut. Classic Sonic would then look at his spikes and stroke them and if Modern Sonic rescues them Cream tells him that she was scared from the darkness, but tried to be brave. Shadow the HedgehogEditarEditar Shadow and Cream do not have any friendly relationship between each other but he rescued her in Cryptic Castle when Amy requested Shadow to find her in Hero mission in the game. After that, Shadow tells both Amy and Cream that if they want to stay clear of trouble, they better stay away from Eggman. Friends/alliesEditarEditar *Vanilla the Rabbit (Mother) *Blaze the Cat (Best friend) *Chao **Chocola (Chao friend) *Team Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Emerl *G-merl *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Cheese (Chao friend) **Amy Rose (Best friend, as close as sisters) **Big the Cat *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna Enemies/RivalsEditarEditar *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Pir'Oth Ix *Orbot *Cubot *Jet the Hawk *Time Eater In other mediaEditarEditar ''Sonic X''EditarEditar :Main article: Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) [22]Cream in Sonic X. In the anime series Sonic X, Cream originates from a parallel version of Earth in another dimension. During her and their friends' battles with Dr. Eggman, Cream was captured and imprisoned in Eggman's base until Sonic tried to save her. In the process, an accidental large-scale Chaos Control sent Cream, Sonic, Dr. Eggman, and their friends to the human world. After arriving, Cream and Cheese were captured by the military for study until they were saved by Sonic and Tails. After that, she came to live with Christopher Thorndyke and his family where she built a strong bond with the housemaid Ella. On this new world, Cream supported her friends as they fought Dr. Eggman when the doctor attempted to conquer Earth. Along the way, Cream was reunited with her motherwhen she came to Earth and stopped Emerl when he went on a rampage. In the end though, Cream and everyone else from her world were forced to return home as their presence threatened to freeze time. Six months after returning home, Cream and her friends joined forces to fight the Metarex, an alien race of cyborgs who were a danger to the entire galaxy. After defeating the Metarex, Cream and her friends returned to their home planet where they resumed their ongoing battles with Eggman. Archie ComicsEditarEditar :Main articles: Cream the Rabbit (Archie) and Cream the Rabbit (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) [23]Cream in the Archie Comics. In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Cream originally lived in the Southern Baronies with her mother, Cheese and the Chao of a local Chao Garden. When Snively attacked their home, however, they had to move to New Mobotropolis upon Amy's insistence, whom Cream made a long-standing friendship with. In New Mobotropolis, Cream proved herself Freedom Fighter material and eventually became a junior member of Team Freedom. After the reality was rewritten by the Super Genesis Wave, Cream's history became nearly identical to her game counterpart's. Becoming an in-training member of the Freedom Fighters, Cream would work as side-support to her team during the Shattered World Crisis, as her inexperience puts her in danger. ReceptionEditarEditar Some critics like Official Nintendo Magazine, GameSpy and GamesRadar dislike her because of her name, voice, and appearance. In IGN's review of Sonic Advance 2, she is respectfully called "aggressive" because of her Chao Attack. Fans of the series, overall, enjoyed her.[21][22][23][24] QuotesEditarEditar *''"Please, take it easy on me!"'' - Before starting a race in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Come on, Cheese! We have to save mom!"'' - After thanking Sonic for rescuing her in Sonic Advance 2. *''"Mr. Sonic must be really..."'' - Cream about to comment on Sonic's hesitation when he saw Amy in Sonic Heroes. *''"Blaze and I agree! Blaze is my friend, and Amy's my friend. A friend of a friend is always a friend! So, Sonic and Amy are also Blaze's friends!"'' - Cream telling Blaze that she should be friends with Sonic and Amy in Sonic Rush. *''"You've been in battle before? What? You too, Mr. Big?" - Cream being surprised that Amy and Big were in battle on the Egg Carrier. *"Good luck Amy!"'' - When Amy was going to chase Sonic in Sonic Heroes. *''"Phew, that was close!'' - When winning a race in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"I betcha you're the ones who stole Chocola Chao!"'' - Cream blaming Team Chaotix for stealing Chocola in Sonic Heroes. *''"It's when your heart hurts."'' - Cream telling Emerl what "sad" means in Sonic Battle. *''"There are so many bad robots!"'' - When Team Rose encounters a large number of enemies in Sonic Heroes. *''"We're sorry, Team Sonic."'' - When Team Rose defeat Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes. *''"You cannot have Cheese!" After defeating Team Chaotix in ''Sonic Heroes. *''"Maybe he didn't like his neighbors?"'' - Commenting on Eggman's Egg Fleet in Sonic Heroes. *''"Please don't... Leave me behind like that... Again! I thought I was going to get lost!"'' - When Cream caught up to the rest of her team in the beginning of Team Rose's story of Sonic Free Riders. *''"Well, sure! That means a lot coming from you, Mr. Tails!"'' - Cream in response to Tails wanting to examine her Gear in Sonic Free Riders. *''"It's too early to be worrying about that, Mr. Vector."''- Cream when Vector announced about how the cash prize would be distributed among the members. *''"Hi, mama! I'll keep doing my best!"''- Cream telling to her mom through the 'television' after beating Team Babylon in Sonic Free Riders. *''"Both of you, stop! You're still on television!"'' - Cream when Amy and Vector began to argue in Sonic Free Riders. *''"That's a terrible thing to call poor Mr. Robot!"'' - Cream in response to Shadow when he called E-10000B 'deadweight'. *''"Cheaters never prosper!"''- Cream when Eggman challenges the other racers to a race. *''"Thanks for saving me, Sonic. It was scary in the dark, but I tried to be brave."'' - Cream after Modern Sonic rescues her and Cheese at Speed Highway in Sonic Generations. *''"Thanks, Sonic! Hey, is it me or, did you get a new haircut?" ''- Cream after Classic Sonic rescues her and Cheese at Speed Highway in Sonic Generations. *''"I believe in you, Sonic!"'' - Cream cheering on Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"Find the chao and get to the goal."'' - Cream before the Speed Highway mission with Classic Sonic begins. *''"I'll help you with the Rings, Mr. Sonic!"'' - Cream before the City Escape mission with Modern Sonic begins. Theme songsEditarEditar *In Sonic Heroes, Cream's theme song (as part of Team Rose) was called "Follow Me", sung by Kay Hanley. TriviaEditarEditar *Cream is the youngest female main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being six years old. *Cream was one of the two characters featured in a Sonic McDonald's commercial, the other being Sonic. *Cream is the third fastest character in Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Advance 3. *The length of Cream's ears varies in the games. For example, they were down to her feet in Sonic Generations, but they were just below her head in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, even though those games came out around the same time. *Cream is the first Sonic character living in the game continuity to have a known parent (although Tikal was Pachacamac's daughter). *Cream is the first female Sonic character to have a confirmed weight, presumably because she is quite young, and thereby not afraid to reveal it. *Curiously, Cream is unaffected by the Voxai Overmind's mind control in Sonic Chronicles. *Cream is the only character in Sonic Chronicles to lack a damaging POW move. *Cream is the only member of Team Rose who lacks her own individual theme (Amy has "My Sweet Passion" and Big has "Lazy Days"). *Cream, along with her mother, Vanilla, and Cheese, were the first Sonic characters to debut on a Nintendo console. *When Cream was first shown Sonic Team made the mistake of keeping Amy's life icon complete with broken palette. *To date, Cream has only appeared in three main series console games (excluding cameos). *The only three games where Cream is not with Cheese are Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Sonic Free Riders and Shadow the Hedgehog. *In the Sonic Advance series, Cream is one of the best characters to play as in boss fights, since she can fly to avoid attacks and throw Cheese at the boss without even moving, and is a good way of not getting damaged during the final boss fight. *The Sonic Generations Bradygames strategy guide mistakenly puts Cream's first appearance as Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *Cream is the only character in the party mode in Sonic and the Secret Rings that does not have a role (or even an appearance) in the sequel apart from the fanart video. *In Sonic Jump, when Cream curls up, she seems to have two sets of ears. [24]Cream's sprite sheet for Sonic Jump. *Assets were found for Cream in the data of Sonic Jump, but, along with Shadow and Vector, she never got to be released as the app ceased to get new updates. Furthermore, it was confirmed there are no plans to add any more characters to the game.[25] **Despite this, Cream and the other two unreleased characters are fully functional, and Cream has Cheese following and collecting Rings for her in the game. Categoria:Sonic o Ouriço